Doble cita
by LadyMoon6
Summary: ¿Por qué él se iba todas las semanas temprano en la mañana y no iba al trabajo? ¿Será que dejo de amarla? Mil dudas tenia su novia y prometida, pero tendría que esperar hasta el 14 de febrero para obtener las respuestas.


**Advertencia:** Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor le pertenecen al grupo CLAMP.

* * *

**Doble cita**

En un departamento, ubicado en el centro de Tokyo, reinaba el silencio, ni siquiera el alma de un mosquito se escucha. ¡Ah! Paz y tranquilidad, justo lo que necesitaba. Se giro sobre sí misma, para quedar frente a la ventana de su dormitorio. ¿Cuántas horas llevaba con los ojos cerrados? Nadie lo sabía, pero al parecer, tenía un sueño _muy bueno_, porque sonreía.

A lo lejos podía escuchar un sonidito bastante insistente, se removivía en la cama, más no le daba importancia. ¡Callen esa pen…! Regresando del más allá al más acá, estiro la mano, sacándola de entre las sabanas, trato de ubicar el objeto y le dio un solo golpe… _aún sigue sonando._ No se había silenciado. ¡Oh Dios mío! No era el despertador, era el celular. ¡¿Quién demonios se le ocurre perturbar el sueño de una hermosa damisela y encima temprano en la mañana?!

_¡Aja! Atrapo al aparato del demonio. Ahora, insultara al que se haya atrevido a levantarla tan temprano._

—Daidouji…

— ¿Por qué carajo sigues dormida, Daidouji Tomoyo? —la voz al otro lado de la línea sonaba muy irritante y molesta. ¡Oh, oh! Estaba en problemas.

—Te agradecería que bajes la voz y te tranquilices, Sakura — la nombro con un gruñido y fastidiada. — Además, aún es temprano y…

— ¡¿Qué?! Tomoyo, mira tú maldito despertador y te darás cuenta que pasa del medio día. — dijo gruñendo su prima y mejor amiga. Daidouji rodo los ojos de manera cansada.

—Te digo que exageras, Sakura. Mira —se levanto apenas para alcanzar a ver la hora en su reloj, que estaba encima del velador y… — ¡Oh Dios mío, Sakura Kinomoto! ¡¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste que son las dos y media de la tarde?! —la nombrada solo rodo los ojos.

—Llegó en veinte minutos a tu departamento, estoy casi cerca. Asi que espero verte ya arreglada, que no pienso esperarte. —inmediatamente colgó el teléfono.

Daidouji Tomoyo, era una mujer de veintitrés años de edad, graduada en licenciatura en diseño de modas. Su cabello negro con destellos violetas, ondulado que caía de forma graciosa hasta su cintura; su piel de porcelana, haciéndola ver como una muñeca de ballet y ojos color violeta, estaba comprometida con su novio de casi toda la vida. Es la heredera de la corporación Daidouji y aunque su madre le hubiese gustado ver a su hija como Ingeniera, apoyaba la carrera que escogió y le brindaba todo el amor que le puede dar una madre a su hija. Ella trabajaba ahí, casi desde la adolescencia, diseñando juguetes y ropa. Cuando tuvo los diecisiete años, hizo la primera colección de ropa verano-invierno para adolescentes. Tuvo gran acogida y Sonomi, como toda empresaria que es, decidió abrir un pequeño departamento de ropa y poner a cargo a su hija. Hasta el día de hoy, la joven heredera hizo crecer, no solo el departamento de ropa juvenil, sino también la corporación.

Sakura Kinomoto, era el opuesto de Tomoyo. Ambas son primas, pues sus madres en su momento lo fueron, y digo aquello, porque Nadeshiko murió cuando su pequeña cerezo tenía apenas dos años de edad. Se notaba la diferencia entre la una y la otra. Kinomoto tenía veintitrés años, también estaba comprometida a matrimonio con su novio de toda la vida. Sakura es graduada en Ingeniería Informática, nadie se lo hubiese imaginado, pero la vida da vueltas y tiene esas cosas raras que uno no logra entender. Poseía el cabello castaño lacio hasta la cintura, ojos color verde jade y piel bronceada. En su adolescencia, Sakura fue capitana del equipo de porristas y a veces era modelo – oficial, pero en contra de su voluntad – de Tomoyo. _Todo por verla feliz._

Daidouji se levanto rápidamente de la cama, y se metió al baño. Se percato que su novio, nuevamente, no estaba. Esto la estaba alterando los nervios, más de lo normal. ¡Ni siquiera cuando tenía que presentar sus diseños se alteraba como ahora! ¿Acaso él ya no la ama? ¿Estará con otra? ¿Ya no era buena en la cama, no lo está complaciendo, y por eso se busca a la otra? _Ya Tomoyo Daidouji. No seas paranoica. ¡Por Dios!_ Pensó la joven heredera. Como no ponerse asi, si ya llevaba una semana completa, en donde su prometido se iba muy temprano y ella estaba acostumbrada a abrir los ojos y verlo ahí con el torso desnudo y abrazándola. Suspiro y se metió a bañar. Tenía que estar lista, no quería enfrentarse a su prima. Porque cuando Sakura Kinomoto se enojaba, mejor húyanle si no quieren recibir objetos voladores no identificados, bueno, si son identificados. En realidad lo que vuelan son las ollas, platos, y demás cosas de la cocina.

Salió en menos de veinte minutos. Se puso una _sexy_ lencería color negra. La ropa que le cubriría su hermoso cuerpo eran unos jeans ajustados a su cadera, una camiseta negra de tiritas con una frase plateada: _Angel girl _y zapatillas deportivas. Guardo lo necesario en su bolso y salió con todo hacia la sala, dejando solo su cartera en un asiento, para luego dirigirse a la cocina a comer algo. De seguro Sakura la secuestraria para hacer compras u otra cosa.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, en una hermosa suite, se encontraba un joven de veintitrés años, cabellos negros con destellos azules, ojos color azul profundo como el mar, cuerpo atlético y muy buen parecido, por no decir lo típico… _guapo_. Eriol Hiragizawa se había graduado en licenciatura en música y era heredero de la fábrica de textiles y de la tienda de instrumentos musicales más grande de Europa y Asia. Estaba comprometido a matrimonio con Tomoyo Daidouji. Ellos habían sido novios desde que tenían quince años y hace tres años atrás, decidió que lo mejor sería pedirle matrimonio. Sabía que era la mujer de su vida y ella sería quien fuere la madre de sus bebes.

— Esta hermosa esta Suite, Eriol.

—Gracias Kaho.

Kaho Mizuki, había sido profesora de matemáticas, cuando ellos estaban en la primaria. Además, tuvo cierto romance con Eriol, cuando este tenía catorce años. No duro mucho.

— ¿Este es el regalo que le vas a dar a tu prometida? —Pregunto llena de curiosidad.

—Asi es. Ella se merece lo mejor.

— ¿Qué papel pinto yo aquí? Eriol, llevamos una semana viéndonos, hablando y todavía no entiendo la razón. Además no me gustaría que…

— Tú tranquila. Además no ha pasado nada interesante entre nosotros.

— Donde hubo fuego, quedan cenizas.

— Kaho, lo nuestro solo fue por mero capricho. Yo necesito la opinión de una mujer, y tú eres la más cercana que tengo.

— ¿Por qué no Sakura, Chiharu, Naoko, Meiling o Rika?

—Sakura recibirá una propuesta similar por parte de Shaoran. Ella sabe que ambos andamos siempre de arriba para abajo y tenemos casi los mismos gustos, por ende se va a dar cuenta y no quiero eso. Chiharu vive con Yamazaki en Estados Unidos desde hace tiempo y parece que no van a volver. Naoko vive en Francia con su novio, quien también es escritor. Meiling está en China haciendo su maestría. Rika está felizmente casada con Yoshiyuki Terada, ¿lo recuerdas? ¿Él que fue profesor de nosotros en primaria? Andan de luna de miel en un tour por Europa. — termino de contar Hiragizawa con simpleza.

—Ya veo. Cada quien haciendo su vida.

—Algo así. Además, tú eres experta en decoración y tienes buenas ideas para que ese día sea especial. Tomoyo se lo merece, Kaho.

Antes le hubiese dolido oír aquello. Pero no. Kaho Mizuki era una mujer fuerte y jamás se arrepintió de su decisión. Casarse con Touya Kinomoto fue lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado, pero debía tener mucho cuidado, ya que su esposo es _muy_ celoso y sabía de la relación que tuvo con Eriol en su momento. Pero no fue tan especial, digamos que fueron esos típicos amores donde un adolescente prefiere recibir _toda la experiencia_ de una mujer ya madura.

Hiragizawa suspiro recordando todo lo que está haciendo por darle el mejor San Valentín a su prometida. Extrañaba despertar abrazándola después de tener una maravillosa sesión de sexo con ella, pero valía la pena todo lo que estaba haciendo. De verdad que sí. Sin embargo no sabía que su querido amigo, no estaba tan solo y que cierta joven china, pariente de él, no estaba en su país natal, sino con él.

Un piso mas arriba, en otra hermosa Suite, se encontraba un joven de veintitrés años, cabellos castaños con reflejos achocolatados, ojos ámbares, y cuerpo atlético. Shaoran Li, era el clásico hombre que cualquier mujer desearía, sin embargo, él ya tenía dueña y esa era su prometida, Sakura Kinomoto. A pesar de ser heredero de una gran corporación financiera, el joven Li se graduó de Ingeniero en marketing. Nada tenía que ver con su empresa, pero para él, esa era la profesión que más le apasionaba, y no bastaba con oírlo, sino verlo trabajar, era alguien digno de admiración.

— ¿Te gusta? — pregunto entusiasmo.

—Claro que sí. A Sakura le encantara. —Meiling le mostro una sonrisa sincera. Aunque aún no lo podía olvidar — ¿Yo que hago aquí, Shaoran?

No pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta. Ambos habían tenido su romance cuando tenían trece años y duro aproximadamente un año. El castaño no quiso herir a su prima, pero en el sentimiento, nadie manda y simplemente ellos no estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Él se pudo percatar de la tristeza que tenía Meiling y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable, sabía que ella aún guardaba algo de sentimientos hacia su persona.

—Necesito la opinión de una mujer. Mañana es catorce y quiero darle el mejor san Valentín a Sakura.

—Entiendo — dijo desviando la mirada

—Vamos a comer a la cafetería que queda a una cuadra de aquí. Necesitamos hablar.

Sakura y Tomoyo se dirigían hacia una cafetería para comer algo y conversar. En la última semana sus respectivos prometidos andaban un tanto _sospechosos_. No se querían imaginar que sus hombres les fuera infiel. Llegaron a la cafetería y cuando se bajaron del auto, Tomoyo sintió una punzada de angustia en su corazón. _Algo andaba mal._ Al entrar al local, que no era ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, Daidouji logro divisar novio y ahogo un grito de angustia, se había confirmado sus sospechas. _Él estaba con su antigua novia._ Sakura también vio a su prometido, que estaba muy bien acompañado. Trato de calmarse y de calmar a su prima. Con la mirada ella le pidió que fueran otro sitio.

Kinomoto quería creer que solo era un encuentro casual. Pero conocía muy bien los gestos de Shaoran. No era un encuentro casual. Daidouji, por su parte decidió resignarse y esperar que llegara su prometido y le dijera: _Adiós._

Shaoran llego a su hogar ya de noche, fue recibido por su novia pero percibió que estaba tensa. Le rodeo por la cintura, le dio un suave beso en el cuello y empezó a acariciarla. Sakura inmediatamente se rindió. No quería pensar en nada que la lastimase, si esa sería su última noche con él, pues le daría la despedida con todo el amor que solo ella puede tener. Por otra parte, cuando Eriol llego a su departamento, encontró a su amada dormida en el sofá, y por lo que se pudo dar cuenta, había estado llorando. _¿Por qué? _No quiso complicarse con preguntas, ya después averiguaría. La cogió en brazos y se la llevo para el dormitorio.

_Mañana ambas se llevarían una sorpresa._

**14 de febrero, día de San Valentín.**

Tomoyo se movía inquietamente en la cama. Quería tener más espacio para poder dormir libremente pero se sentía atrapada por unos brazos fuertes y bien formados. _Su novio estaba con ella._ Abrió sus ojitos de manera lenta y vio lo que no había visto en una semana: el pecho desnudo de su prometido después de una maravillosa sesión de sexo. Un momento. Recapitulación, por favor. _Su novio estaba con ella, con el torso desnudo después de una maravillosa sesión de sexo._ ¿En qué momento ellos tuvieron…? Ella no recordaba haberse acostado con él.

—Buenos días, princesa — le dijo dándole un beso en los labios

—Buenos días — le contesto acomodándose en su pecho. Se sentía tan bien estar ahí, hasta que recordó _eso._

Eriol se levanto de la cama y ella solo lo vio como se dirigía al baño. De nuevo se iría y la dejaría ahí sola. Debía acabar con esa mentira de una buena vez por todas, pero en el fondo de su alma no quería. Ella lo ama demasiado. No supo en qué momento era alzada por su novio y se la llevaba al baño. ¿Qué hacia?

—Hoy vamos a salir los dos. Juntos. Solos. Nadie nos molestara.

—Eriol…

Y sus palabras murieron cuando él ingreso a la bañara que ya estaba con el agua tibia esperándolos. Si, ese día sería diferente. Lo sentía muy dentro de su corazón, pero no podía distinguir si esa corazonada era buena o mala. Solo la tenía.

Eriol y Shaoran habían preparado todo con esmero. Primero tuvieron un delicioso desayuno en uno de los mejores restaurantes que había en el pueblo. Después fueron al parque de diversiones. En la tarde almorzaron en una elegante cafetería, que estaba decorada al estilo Inglaterra medieval. Al terminar la tarde, ambos chicos llevaron a sus respectivas novias al templo, lugar donde fue testigo de varias etapas de sus vidas. Observaron el atardecer acompañados de un exquisito helado. Llegaron a un edificio elegante y subieron hacia una suite.

— ¿Sabes? Todo este tiempo que he pasado junto a ti, me ha hecho el hombre más feliz del planeta — ya había empezado. El inicio del fin de su relación. Ella estaba muda y solo lo miraba — ¿Quieres saber que me gusta?

Ella asintió una vez. Sintió como sus ojitos se cristalizaban. Deseaba llorar. Eriol le tomo la barbilla y la observo a los ojos. ¿Por qué lloraba su princesa?

—Tomoyo Daidouji. Me gusta tu espontaneidad, tu sinceridad, tu forma de dormir, tu manera de hacerme el amor, me gusta toda tú. Por eso, quiero que veas el último regalo que te tengo por este día.

— ¿Vas a terminar conmigo?

Eriol se sorprendió por aquella pregunta. La miro detenidamente y la abrazo. ¿Quién le metió esa idea ridícula en su cabecita?

—Ayer salí con Sakura. Fuimos a una cafetería y te vi con… — No termino, porque Eriol le tenía los labios capturados con los de él.

—Este es el regalo que me ha tenido toda la semana lejos de ti.

Abrió la puerta y la hizo pasar. Tomoyo estaba sorprendida. El decorado, las velas, los pétalos de rosas regados por el suelo haciendo un camino hacia un lugar. Aquel lugar que sería inaugurado esa misma noche, por dos personas que se aman y que están a punto de dar un siguiente pasó.

—Kaho me ayudo. No tenía a quien recurrir, debido a que cada quien hacia su vida. Pude haber ido a donde Sakura, pero ella va a recibir el mismo regalo por parte de Shaoran… — Ahora era ella quien capturaba los labios de su prometido.

Comprendió que él jamás la engañaría. Nunca la dejaría. Porque Eriol Hiragizawa nunca rompe ninguna promesa. Simplemente él es asi.

Un piso más arriba, acostados en la cama, Sakura y Shaoran se acariciaban sutilmente, se mimaban mutuamente. Ella sabía que no debía desesperarse. Todos cambian con el tiempo y ella no fue la excepción.

— ¿Te gusto? — le pregunto dándole besitos por todo el rostro.

—Mucho. ¿Este será nuestro nuevo hogar?

—Sí. El otro departamento se lo dejo a Mei. Para cuando venga de vacaciones.

—No está enojada por…

—Está feliz de que yo este feliz junto a la mujer que amo. Ella es una mujer inteligente y sabe que su felicidad no es junto a mí. Ella me ayudo con todo esto.

Sakura se acurruco más en el pecho de su futuro esposo. Esa noche inauguraron todo el departamento, ustedes saben cómo, ¿necesitan que se los explique? No lo creo. En el silencio de la noche y con la luz de la luna siendo testigo del amor que se profesaban, pensaban en como todo cambia. Antes eran unos niños que se odiaban, ahora son dos adultos que se aman, que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

Y si, ese catorce de febrero hubo una doble cita: Eriol le dedico ese día a mimar a Tomoyo. Le daba besitos cada vez que podía, la abrazaba, le decía palabras de amor. Y al final del día, se rindieron a la entrega mutua. Shaoran por su parte, consintió en cada capricho de su prometida. Y eso se debía a que ella estaba embarazada de un mes. La noticia lo agarro cuando ambos estaban en la mejor parte del reconocimiento del departamento, pero que sin duda alguna, provoco en él un éxtasis total, haciéndola ver la luna, las estrellas, el sol, los planetas, mejor dicho, el universo entero.

_Y simplemente se dieron cuenta que no podían vivir el uno sin el otro. Que era mejor esperar pacientemente y no desesperarse. Un catorce de febrero que marca el día del amor y de la amistad, pero que es en realidad, el inicio de una nueva vida, el comienzo de un amor que será entregado todos los días sin ningún tipo de límites_

**The End**_._

_

* * *

_**Notas de autora:**

¡Hello!

Aqui les traigo este pequeño Oneshot por el día de la amistad y del amor. Lo quise publicar ese mismo día, pero por diferentes razones no logre hacerlo y lo hago ahora, además que soy partidaria que el afecto entre amigos y parejas se debe dar todos los días del año, no solo el 14 de febrero.

Espero que les guste, lo hice con mucho cariño - como siempre lo hago - y lo sabre si me dejan un lindo **review.**

Besos**  
**


End file.
